Strange Fanfic about Hideyoshi
by gogeta30min
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, Unusual Fanfic about Hideyoshi. Someone has found a way to try and take the empty space from Alex. Now Hideyoshi and Alex have been separated, and with Alex's memory loss, will he be able to get Hideyoshi back?
1. Strange Fanfic about Hideyoshi part 1

_**This doesn't look good readers. Our beloved couple has been separated by an unknown force. I know what you're thinking "Why doesn't Alex just fix it, he has limitless control over the entire world." That would be all well and good, except he doesn't even know. None of them remember the time before. The space has been changed from their nice peaceful Baka to Test world, into a feudal Japan like era. All the changes Alex made (including his change for Hideyoshi) has somehow been undone. He now leads the rebellion against Azazel, a tyrant who used to hold control of the majority of the lands. Alex, with his top four generals; Yuuko, Minami, Mizuki and Shouko, have been slowly, but steadily taking the land back and forcing Azazel's army into retreat. They've managed to push the enemy back to their final stronghold just outside Azazel's main lands. Let's head in and see what their up to.**_

Still soaking wet, I come running into my main tent with my towel wrapped around my chest. "MINAMI!" I shout. She comes running from the back sectional tent to see what the ruckus is about. "Alex? What's going on? Why are you wet, and why aren't you dressed? I thought you were in the hot springs." I grab a second towel that's draped over one of the chests, and dry my hair."Ugh, Minami, didn't you give the order to clear the out the hot spring and stream?" She gives me a questioning look, "Of course, no one's supposed to bathe until the sun completely sets." I sigh and throw my hair towel on the table. "Well, a big group of guards came lumbering in and nearly saw me. I drop my towel and Minami blushes and stifles a giggle. "A-alex, it's showing." I turn around and look for my panties and my favorite skirt. "Like you haven't seen it before. You gonna make fun of it again?" She let's out a little giggle. "Oh come on Alex. I didn't make fun of it, I just said it was cute." I roll my eyes. "You said it was small." She comes around in front of me and holds out a pair of panties, smiling at me. "Which makes it cute." I swipe the panties and get dressed. "Anyway, the men nearly found out I'm a guy. If they found out we've been lying about my gender, we could lose their trust and morale could drop." She takes my arm and walks me to the back of the tent. "Well, with it being so small, I doubt they woul-" "Alright already." I cut in. "I get it." She kisses my cheek, "I'm kidding. Look, It's their fault for mistaking you as a girl all those years ago. You didn't trick the first soldiers we recruited, they just assumed." I sigh, "Whatever, now it's too late and the truth could cause problems. So next time, let's try to make sure the hot springs stay clear when I bathe." We stop before entering the back sectional. "You know," Minami swirls her fingers on the chest of my shirt, "you could always bathe with us. That would solve your problem, and I'm sure it would make Yuuko happy." She gives me a sly smile. "I know it would make **me** happy." I take her hands and put them down, "I'm still a guy, bathing with you would be inappropriate." I kiss her cheek. "C'mon, the others are waiting." I put my hair up in a ponytail and we enter the back sectional where Yuuko, Shouko and Mizuki are going over the plans for our next attack. Yuuko looks over, "Oh, you're already done? Convenient, we just finished our strategy for the next attack." She walks over puts her arms around my waist. "So we have some time before dinner." She smiles at me, "What ever could we do with that time?" Minami pulls Yuuko off of me. "Hey, tonight's my night with him, so paws off." Yuuko pouts, "Alex... Don't you want to spend time with me?" I nervously smile, "Uh, Shouko, a little help?" Lightning fast, Shouku is dragging Yuuko out the back. "Yuuko, let's go train a little more before it get's dark." Mizuki looks a little uncomfortable, "Um, me too Shouko, I'll come with." Minami sits down on the bed. "Alex..." She looks down at her hands. "Do you love me?" I give her a look, "Of course, I love you all." She shakes her head, "No, you know what I mean. Do you love me?" I lean against the table. "Minami..." I try to think about what to say. I **do** love her. But I love Yuuko too. I can't explain it, but there's just something about Yuuko that draws me to her. Something more than just her beauty or character, but I can't tell her that. Minami would just get hurt. Damn it, I was against this whole thing from the beginning. I knew someone would just end up getting hurt. Yuuko and Minami somehow both ended up liking me, and decided they would split my time between the both of them. It's been almost two years and I still haven't 'made my decision' yet. "I do love you, but-" She cuts me off, "But you love Yuuko more." I sit next to her on the bed and put my arm around her shoulders and hug. "I never said that." I turn her head to look at me. "I never said that Minami." She puts her face in my chest. "I've seen the way you look at her. You look at her like you knew her in some past life, like she's connected to your heart in some way." I can tell she's trying not to cry, "You never look at me that way." I kneel down in front of her. "You're both connected to my heart. That's why I can't choose. I can't be without either of you, and whoever I choose, I'll lose the other." I lift her head and kiss her. "Let's make the most of tonight okay? I heard that a traveling acting troupe made their way to our outpost. We'll get some dinner and check out the show, it'll be fun." She sighs and we stand up. She smiles and grabs my arm. "Alright, Let's go."

 **...**

" _Alex, I'm here to warn you. There are members of the scientific community among my race that are unhappy a human has acquired an empty space. One of our most intelligent members, Azazel, says he has found a way to try and take the space back from you. If he has made such a claim, you should be worried. Stay on gua-" The strange man vanishes. "Wait! What am I supposed to do?" I turn around and see my world vanishing in a massive flash of light. The light rushes towards me and it surrounds me._

 **...**

I jerk awake in a cold sweat. My heart is racing and my adrenaline's pumping. I look to my left and see Minami. Seeing her asleep, so peacefully, calms me down. I try to remember my dream. Why was I so distressed when I woke up? I decide to just leave it alone. "Well, I guess I'm awake now." I start to get up, but Minami sighs in her sleep. Something stirs inside me, seeing her lay there, looking so beautiful. I bend over and lightly kiss Minami; first on her lips, her cheek, her neck. My mind starts to get a little fuzzy. I run my hand from her shoulder down her arm. Yuuko's face flashes in my mind. At least I think it's her, but she looks different. Whatever, it sobered me up enough to regain control of myself. I get up and rub my face. I walk outside and get some water from the well right outside my tent. " _I can't believe I nearly lost control like that. What's wrong with me? I promised to not do anything until I made a decision. I probably shouldn't let either one of them sleep with me anymore until a decision's been made, since apparently I can't control myself anymore."_ The sunrise is just barely visible on the horizon. I see Yuuko sneaking towards my tent. I sneak up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. "Whatcha doing Yuuko?" She stifles a yelp. "Uh, just taking a stroll around camp. You know, making rounds." I raise one eyebrow. "Really? Aren't rounds usually around the perimeter, and not near my tent?" She sighs and shrugs. "Oh well, looks I'm caught." She gives me a seductive look. "Are you going to punish me?" I give her a stern look, "Yuuko, our time together doesn't start until the sun is completely risen, you know that. Just wait until breakfast is served, I'll meet you at the meal tent." She pouts, "Fine, but you better make it up to me. We should bathe together tonight." I sigh "I'll figure something out okay? Not the bath thing, but I'll do something special, just you and me. Now go, it's still Minami's time." Yuuko starts to turn around, but turns back and grabs my shirt and pulls me into a kiss, making my mind fuzzy. " _Oh crap, not again"_ I start to wrap my arms around her waist but that image of a Yuuko with small differences flashes through my mind again. Breathing heavily, I push her off, "Yuuko, that counts against your time. We're not meeting till lunch. Now head back to your tent." Yuuko looks at me with shock, "But-" "Now Yuuko!" I say firmly. She looks like she's about to cry and I almost back down, but she runs off to her tent. I let out a deep breath. I head back in and I see that Minami's not awake yet. I head back to bed and lay next to her. I brush some hair from her face and just watch her sleeping face. Minami stirs awake. She smiles, "Morning." I return her smile. "Morning. Want to watch the sunrise?" She nods. We get up and I hold her hand as we walk out to go watch the looks so beautiful in the morning sun. "So, Minami, Yuuko's time doesn't start until lunch today." She turns and looks at me with wide eyes, "R-really?" I look away. "Uh, yeah. She violated our time by coming over this morning. So I pushed back her time to lunch. So we have all morning." Minami hugs me and kisses my cheek, making me blush. She pulls me back into my tent, "Let's get changed and meet Mizuki for breakfast. Shouku said she's doing more training this morning, and if you pushed back her time, I'm guessing Yuuko's going to be with Shouko." We change and head over and run into Mizuki before we reach the meal tent. She's wearing a very pretty white dress. "Woah, good morning Mizuki. You look beautiful. "She blushes deeply. "Th-thank you Alex." Minami bumps me and gives me a grumpy look. "Don't hit on Mizuki, I already have enough competition with Yuuko." I laugh, "Oh don't worry about that, Mizuki doesn't like me that way. She has a thing for Azazel's general Akihisa." Mizuki gives me a panicked look. "Alex, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." I smile at her warmly, "Mizuki, it's okay. Minami also has thing for Akihisa." Minami glares at me. "W-what, no I don't, shut up. I only like you, stupid." Mizuki giggles, "At least I'm not alone." She hugs Minami. "Let's go have breakfast."

Minami, Mizuki and I are resting in my tent after having a pleasant breakfast. We're playing a fun game when a scout comes bursting in. "Princess, I have urgent news." I sigh, "How many times have I told you guys not to call me that. Whatever, what's the news?" The scout tries to catch his breath. "We received word that Azazel is about to mobilize on our stronghold with Akihisa, Yuuji, Kouta. He's sending 100 men." I get up, "Alright, Mizuki go get Shouko and Yuuko. Minami, take this scout and get our top 300 soldiers suited up and armed. Make sure they're ready to go in an hour. I want to move in on them before they head here." They head out with their instructions and I pull my armor from the stand. A beautifully engraved chestplate With matching gauntlets. I put on my undershirt with short sleeves that just stick out from the chest plate. I wear my short red battle skirt with knee high leather boots. I hold out my right hand and my mystic sword appears. I hold out my left hand and my short sword appears. I make them vanish and make other preparations for the upcoming battle. " _Alright, the soldiers should be ready by now."_ I head to the gate Where Yuuko, Shouko, Minami and Mizuki are waiting with the 300 soldiers. I make my way to the front and look out over my warriors. "I know this is the part where I usually inspire you with some speech, but I want to get the jump on Azazel's forces before they leave their camp. So just take one of the ones from before and make do. We're heading out."

Minami rides up next to me, "Alex, why did we bring soldiers this time? If it's only 100, you could take them yourself easily. Especially with the four of us by your side." I look back over the soldiers then look at Minami. "Azazel's three generals are going to be there, so the four of you will have you hands full. Azazel himself will also be at the camp. I can't take him and his soldiers together, not without taking lives. You know how I feel about that. With three times the amount of his forces, we should be able to reduce the casualties to almost none." I pause, "I also heard he's bringing a secret fourth general that he's been holding in his back pocket. My intel say she's called Hideyoshi. No one's even seen this warrior, let alone have the chance to assess her abilities or power. All we know is her name, so we need to be prepared for anything." I don't know why but everytime I say the name Hideyoshi, I feel a sadness, an emptiness in my heart. I shake it off. I can't afford to go into battle hazy. I pull my horse up to Yuuko. "Hey..." She doesn't look at me. "Yuuko... This morning. Maybe I was a little harsh." She looks at me from the corner of her eye, then looks forward again. I sigh and take the reins of her horse. I move us to the side of the forest and motion the company to keep going. I ride up next her, facing her. She turns away from me. "Yuuko, I'm sorry. How about after we take this encampment, we do something extra special. Just you and me." She looks at me, "Well... I guess this one time, I could forgive you." I smile, "Thank you Yuuko, come here." We lean in and kiss. "Alright, let's get back to the front of the company." We ride until sunset and we reach the hill overlooking Azazel's camp. We set up camp and wait for daylight. Yuuko curls up next me on the mat. "Alex," She puts her hands on my chest. "maybe we could perform a relaxing exercise." She lifts herself up and straddles me. I sigh, "Yuuko... we can't do th-mmph" She bends down and kisses me deeply and I feel my mind go fuzzy again. Fortunately Shouko walks in. Yuuko pulls back quickly and lays down. Minami and Mizuki soon follow, and the three of them set up their mats. We wake up the next morning before sunrise and prepare our attack strategy. When the sun first peeks on the horizon Minami, Yuuko, Shouko, Mizuki and I ride down to Azazel's camp and face Azazel with Akihisa, Yuuji, and Kouta right in the center of the camp. Azazel smiles wickedly, "Hello Alex, didn't expect to see me here did you? " He starts laughing, "As you can see, I also brought my generals. I knew you wouldn't waste the manpower if you thought I was just sending 100 men." His 100 soldiers surround us. "Even you can't face me _and_ 100 of my best. Not without killing, and I know your weak hearted policy regarding killing. If you surrender now, I promise to make you and your generals my personal concubines. If you choose to face me and fail, which you will, I will make you my kingdom's most abused whores" I smile back at him. "Well, that's a very generous offer. However, as desirable as being your personal sex slave for the rest of eternity sounds, I have a counter proposal." I whistle and my soldiers come out of hiding and capture his men three on one. I motion with my hand and Mizuki leads my soldiers and our new prisoners out of Azazel's camp. "How about _you_ surrender, and I promise that you will endure no torture, get three square meals a day, and a relatively comfortable place to sleep until the day you die." He scowls at me, "You cheating bitch. I'll never surrender to a whore like you." I sigh, "I figured as much. Oh well, shall we get on with it than?" Azazel and I clash swords in the air. I kick him in the stomach and send him flying. I glance back to see how my girls are doing, and everything seems to be going according to plan. They have the upperhand, so I focus my attention on Azazel. He's already up and charging me head on. We clash again and the ground cracks beneath us. "Just give it up whore, you can't win, I nearly destroyed you last time. Your escape was a lucky fluke, I won't make that mistake this time." I push him away, "I'm not the same as I was when we first met. I'm stronger than you now, faster than you. INFERNIUM!" He's immediately consumed by fire, but he somehow makes it vanish without even using magic. I can see it's taken a small toll on him, but not quite enough to slow him down. He gives me a slight smile, "My turn." He holds up his hand and faster than the eye can track, small strange metal stones that I've never seen before come flying at me. I summon my short sword and am barely able to deflect these strange projectiles. I one clips me in the shoulder, and another passes through my bicep. I start slowing down and only block the ones that are the most dangerous, with most of them now nicking me all over my legs and arms. Suddenly the barrage stops, and not too soon as the small damages were starting to take their toll. I see his face has gone pale, and he's sweating and panting hard. Whatever he did, wiped him out. Minami comes up next to me in a battle stance, "No, stick to the plan, take his generals back to our camp with the others. I can finish this." Minami reluctantly backs down and nods. She heads out with the others leaving Azazel and myself alone. My healing ability has already taken care of most of the surface abrasions, but the hole where one of the strange projectiles went clean through hasn't completely closed yet. He drops on his ass and I start walking over. He crawls backwards away from me. "Come on, just give it up, you obviously blew your payload on that last assault. My offer still stands. When I get you back to camp, you won't be tortured. You'll be transported to a dungeon and get three hots and a cot. For the rest of time, you'll be treated humanely. But you won't be to hurt anyone anymore." He gives me a scowl, "We'll see about that bitch. HIDEYOSHI, COME!" A beautiful woman in armor similar to mine with a mask appears in between me and Azazel. Azazel scrambles to his feet and starts fleeing, yelling behind him. "Hideyoshi, take care of this while I make a tactical retreat!" I scoff and shake my head. "What a coward." Hideyoshi takes a fighting stance. "Oh come, do we really need to do this? Your fellow generals have been captured, your leader has run away. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt you, but my wounds are healed and I'm back to full strength." I can see she's not going to back down, I sigh. "Ugh, fine." I take my stance and Hideyoshi rushes me...


	2. Strange Fanfic about Hideyoshi part 2

A naginata appears in Hideyoshi's hand and I just barely manage to deflect it to the side and spin to the left. "So you have a weapon bound to you as well." I brandish my sword and Hideyoshi rushes me again, but something's different this time. She stops short and moves behind me. I block her swipe and spin around and push her back. If the mask wasn't covering her face I would say she was surprised. I giggle, "Sorry, that might've worked on one of my soldiers, but I can track your movements." I take advantage of her pause and charge forward, but I slow down deliberately so she can defend. I don't want to hurt her if I can help it. We end up clashing hard and I elbow her mask making it crack. we both jump back and part of her mask falls off. I see her strikingly green eye and my breath is taken away. I suddenly feel the desperate need to see what's under that mask. She's about to charge me, but I throw my sword at her making her go into a defensive stance. I charge her and summon my sword back to me before it reaches her. I reach her before she can react and grab the handle of her naginata and headbutt her mask making it crack even more. She struggles to take her weapon out of my grip and her mask completely falls off and I my heart nearly stops. This is no woman, but he's more beautiful than any woman I've ever met. I let go of his weapon and drop to my knees. I don't know why, but I lose the will to fight, I feel submissive around him. He steps back when I let go of his weapon. He steps forward and raises his naginata and I look up into his eyes and he hesitates. I can tell, that this is the first time he truly sees me, despite our small battle earlier. My eyes start watering, "W-why do I feel this way around you?" He kneels down in front of me and I look away. He puts his hand beneath my chin and makes me face him. He looks at my face for a few seconds then slowly leans in and kisses me, making my mind even more hazy than when I was with Minami or Yuuko. He pulls back, but I want more. He stands up and turns around. "What magic is this, why do I want you so intensely? What have you done to me?" I'm still barely able to think, and he turns around. "I don't care what you've done." He holds out his hand and I take it. He helps me up and I'm breathless. "All I know is I want you, to be with you and protect you." He holds me and starts kissing my neck. I manage to weakly get out. "W-wait, not here, n-not outside." He scoops me up in his arms and carries me to one of the nearby tents. He gently places me down on one of the beds and removes my breast plate. He looks me up and down and I see lust in his eyes. I start to wonder if he only wants my body, but I don't care as he starts kissing my neck again. I let out a soft moan, "H-Hideyoshi, d-don't stop." He reaches under my shirt and explores my body. He removes my shirt and kisses down my chest and stomach. He reaches under my skirt and is about to removes my panties and I sober up, realizing he might not want me if he finds out the truth. "W-wait! Don't do that, please." He looks up surprised, "What is it, I'm I doing something wrong?" I blush and my voice lowers and quivers, "Please, don't hate me. I want you so much, b-but, there's something you should know about me." I turn my head and a few tears run down my cheeks, "I-I'm not a gir-" He cuts me off. "You're not a girl." He smiles warmly at me, "I know, I saw it when you removed my mask. Don't worry, you're more beautiful than any woman to me." He kisses me and my fear washes away. He moves back down to my neck and removes my panties. He makes love to me all night long until we both collapse. I wake up the next morning and see Hideyoshi isn't in bed with me. I try to get but an extreme pain in my butt keeps me stiff. I can't help but giggle. " _I guess I should've expected as much, considering I've never done this before."_ I decide to stay in bed and wait for Hideyoshi. He comes back a few minutes later with two trays of food. "You're awake. Sorry I wasn't here, but I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." He smiles at me, "Forgive me for leaving?" I smile back, "Just get over here." He laughs and my heart skips a beat. He sits on the bed and I try to sit up slowly, but a sharp gasp of pain escapes my lips without my consent anyway. He sets the trays down on the side table and turns around so fast it makes my head spin. "What's wrong, are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he helps me the rest of the way up. I let out a breath, "I'm okay. It's just, our session last night wasn't exactly easy on me." He looks at me with concern, "I'm so sorry, I shoul-" I grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss. "Don't worry about it, last night was amazing. I'm just sore that's all. I'm sure with time," I give him a seductive look, "and practice, I'll get better." He hugs me, "I'll learn to be more gentle, I promise." He pulls back and gets the trays. "I gotta say, seeing the pain you're in, I'm not looking forward to when it's my turn." I take my tray and give him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" He shifts uncomfortably, "You know... When it's my turn to... repay the favor." It slowly dawns on me what he means. I start giggling. "Nononono. That's not gonna happen." He gives me a confused look. "What, why not?" I try to stop laughing, "I don't know, I just assumed I would be the uke in this relationship. I mean, I feel so, I don't know, submissive around you. It just seemed natural. You were the one who took the lead in the first place anyway." I put my hand on his cheek, "Don't worry about repaying the favor okay, you weren't the only one who reached climax last night if you remember. So it's not like I need to be repaid." I kiss him, "Let's eat." I try some of the eggs and I'm surprised by how amazing it tastes. "Wow, did you make this?" He smiles, "Yeah, it's just eggs, they're not that impressive." I kiss his cheek, "They're amazing, I love them." I look down and blush "I.. I love you." He sits there quietly and I start to panic internally, maybe I said it too soon, maybe he only likes me for my body. I start talking quickly, "I-it's fine if you don't feel the same way, you don't need to. "Tears start to run down my cheeks because I'm so afraid I've scared him away" Y-you can use me anytime if that's all you want, you-" He lifts my face and kisses my forehead. "I love you too." He kisses me gently then pulls away and I see his expression change. For only a second, it looked like he was sad. "Hey... do you want to try something?" I smile at him, Sure, what do you have in mind?" He pulls a syringe with a purple liquid out of a pouch on his hips. "This uh, this is a magic potion that temporarily changes a male body into a more effeminate body. With how well it worked on those gross muscly guys in camp, I was just curious how it would work on someone as pretty as you." I put my hand on my flat chest and wonder if maybe he would like something a little bigger. I give him a sly smile and painfully crawl to the end of the bed. I press my chest up against his and wrap my arms around his neck. "Well, I _have_ always wondered what it would be like to have breasts." I kiss him, "If it would make you happy I would love to try it out." I see his face waver again. "Uh, yeah, let's do it. It needs to be injected right in the center of your chest." He places the syringe right above my chest, but tosses it to the side. He turns around "I can't do this, I'm so sorry Alex. I hope you can forgive me." Confused I get off the bed but fall to my knees since it's still to painful to stand up. "Hideyoshi, it's fine, I don't mind. There's no need to be sorry" I start to crawl over to the syringe. "Alex.. the potion was meant to take you out of the fight." I'm already at the syringe and pick it up. I turn to look at him, confused. "W-what do you mean?" He won't look at me. "Azazel made that specifically to stop you. It's a variation of a feminizing potion, but it's not temporary. It will completely take away your powers and feminize you. Well, even more than you already are. I was supposed to use it if I couldn't beat you." I look down at the syringe, "So... you just got close to me to use this." I fight back the tears. Hideyoshi drops to his knees. "No, but I started to get suspicious. I thought you might've used a love potion on me. And I thought, that if you were tricking me, I just had to fight it and complete my mission. But I don't want that. When I look at you, I can tell your love is real, and I can feel that my love isn't the result of some potion. Unless you're a just a good actor, and this a new, stronger love potion." Tears start streaming down my face, "Is that what you think? That I'm tricking you?" He turns around and sees me holding the syringe right above my chest. "Fine, if you don't believe in my love, in us, than just take me in, because I can't keep going without you anyway." I jam the syringe into my chest. Hideyoshi gets to his feet fast as lightning "NO!" I inject the whole potion into my body just as he reaches me and snatches the now empty syringe. My body starts to feel hot all over. My vision is blurry but I see tears running down his face, "Alex, what have you done?" I feel my body changing. My chest grows slightly, to about the maximum A cup and I shrink about 6 inches. I feel my power drain completely. I start to cool down finally. The heat was becoming unbearable. Hideyoshi holds me in his arms. I look up to him and my voice is slightly higher and softer. "D-do you love me now?, Do you know my love is real?" His tears are falling on my body. "Alex, what have you done? I do love you, I have since I first saw you. I should have never doubted you." I smile, "I'm glad." and I pass out.

I wake up and it's dark out, but the tent is lit. My throat is dry, "H-Hideyoshi?" I call out. He's next to me in a flash. "I'm here Alex, what do you need?" "I need some water, please." He goes out to the well and comes back in record time. I take a few sips, "Thank you Hideyoshi" He turns away, "Don't thank me. My doubt made you do something rash. It's my fault you powerless." I lift myself up, but my rear still hurts. Without my durability it's nearly unbearable. "Hideyoshi, it's fine." I lean on his back and my body is suddenly filled with waves of pleasure and a moan escapes my lips. He whips around, "What's wrong?!" I look up at him, breathing heavy, "N-nothing," I look down at my new breasts, "these are just a little more sensitive than I thought." He looks away, "Oh." I put my hand on his cheek, "Hideyoshi, don't be so glum." I struggle to reach his face and kiss him. "It doesn't suit your beautiful face." He gives me a sad look, "Alex, how can you be so calm?" He looks away, "How can you still love me." I take his hand a lay back down. "Don't wonder about stupid things, I'll always love you no matter what. What will upset me is if you don't lay with me." He lays down next to me. "Alex..." I kiss him and my mind gets fuzzy. He pushes me back gently, "Not now Alex, we need to talk." I pout. "Fine, if you don't want me." He looks panicked, "NO, no I do want you. It's just, there are important things that we need to sort out." I keep pouting, "Okay, I love you, you said you love me. There, now take me and make me yours." He sighs, "Not that Alex. What are you going to do about the rebellion?" I look down. "Let's not discuss that right now. Right now, all I want is to just be with you. We can talk in the morning." I give him my best puppy eyes, "Please?" He looks at me, "I don't know Alex, you're still in pain from last night, maybe sex isn't the best idea." I put my hand on his chest, "It'll be fine, when you touch me, my body goes crazy, it won't hurt until tomorrow. So let's just have fun tonight, please." I can tell by the look on his face, he's given in. "Fine, but tomorrow we talk." My mind is already fuzzy, "Yeah yeah, talk tomorrow, take me now." I kiss him deeply and he gets on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he makes love to me. We go most of the night until we both pass out.


End file.
